riftfandomcom-20200222-history
Warden
The Warden class is available under the Cleric calling. Echoing the soothing ebb and flow of the tides, Wardens specialize in slow healing that escalates over time, making them ideal for prolonged fights that would exhaust most healers. Strengths The Warden excels at slowly stacking powerful healing energies on their allies. Given sufficient time to lay down magic, a Warden can bolster their allies through even the most grueling struggles. Weaknesses Unable to weave their protective spells quickly enough to overcome a concentrated attack, Wardens have little defense against a rapid or group assault. History The Elves left their homeland and came to the Kelari Isles, finding it a place of wild spirits. Many of these little gods allied with the newcomers, but one in particular would strike no bargains: Ixalou, lord of the river. Many predicted that young Diona would become High Priestess of the Kelari, so one day a rival challenged her to prove her worth by winning over the river lord. Diona boasted that the task would be simple. She offered a sacrifice at the idol of Ixalou, and paced the riverbank until he rose from the water. “You come seeking my favor, Elf,” said Ixalou, in a voice like water rushing over stone, “but I will give you none. Kelari are passionate, haughty, and unpredictable. This is not the river’s way. Water is soothing, humble, and above all things constant.” “I will not fail.” Though Diona’s voice rang with dangerous pride, Ixalou granted her use of his magic for a trial. Diona traveled the river’s length. On the second day, she met a group of fishermen under attack by boglings. Reflexively, she called a towering wave that washed the scum away, but many more remained. Diona drained the fluid from their bodies and lanced them with spears of water, but she could not stop them all. When Diona finally looked back at the fishermen, she saw that they lay at death’s door. Diona sent snakes of restorative energy toward them, but in the time it took to complete the mighty spell, the boglings’ next attacks snuffed out their lives. At the end of the fifth day, Ixalou appeared before her. “You failed. Do you understand why?” Diona bowed her head and said, “Water is constant, it needs time to flow. If I had healed the fishermen first, the magic would have bolstered them against further wounds. In my pride, I thought I could slay the demons first. I was wrong.” The river swelled its banks as its lord gurgled with laughter. “I have never heard a Kelari admit that they were wrong in all of my days. For that alone, a second chance is granted.” Grateful, Diona followed the water until she heard a clash of swords. Running to the sound, she found a group of travelers about to fall to a band of satyrs. Diona called up spheres of healing water and threw them into the fray. One or two splashed immediately against the injured fighters, while the others lingered, releasing their soothing energies when the victims had taken further wounds. The satyrs could do no lasting damage against Diona’s waves of healing. With a curse, their leader delivered a spinning axe slash that deeply wounded the travelers. Diona called to the river lord for guidance, and a torrent of soothing rain fell from the sky. Every raindrop washed a wound away. The pilgrims fought with renewed vigor, and hacked the satyrs down. A bandy-armed Dwarf stepped forward and examined Diona. “That was impressive healing. I am the Justicar Thorvin. We’re hunting down Greenscale, so if you enjoy killing Satyrs, we could use someone like you.” For a brief moment, Diona mourned not returning to flaunt her new power in front of her rival. As she agreed to accompany Thorvin’s party, Diona noted a hazy figure on the water’s edge, who nodded in approval, and then vanished. Quotes *“As the fisherman trusts the ocean’s ebb and the farmer the river’s flow, so you may trust the soothing waters I command to keep you prosperous and whole.” Gallery File:Warden1.jpg File:Warden2.jpg File:Warden3.jpg Category:Classes Category:Cleric